


Heartbroken

by 4Kennedy



Category: Glee
Genre: Betrayal, Community: femslash100, F/F, Hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 06:16:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2721806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Kennedy/pseuds/4Kennedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just too much to bear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartbroken

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was 'heartbreak'.

Quinn’s knees trembled the closer her feet scooted to the edge. Standing on a roof in New York on Valentine’s Day ready to jump was pathetic, Quinn knew that, but she couldn’t help herself.

She was heartbroken and her life felt beyond repair. Tears were running down Quinn’s face. She just wanted the pain to end. Her right foot dangled in the air. All she needed to do was lean a little farther forward and she would lose her balance. 

“Quinn, don’t!” came a shout from somewhere behind her. “Don’t do it!” It was Santana.

With a quick look back over her shoulder Quinn saw the terror and shock in Santana’s face. “Leave me alone.” She continued to stare into the abyss. Below her, life was going on as usual, seemingly tiny cars and people rushing by, all oblivious to the dramatic situation hundreds of feet above their heads.

“Are you out of your fucking mind? What do you think you’re doing?” Santana said. She came closer step by step, reached out to Quinn.

“She left me,” Quinn cried, her shoulders shaking with sobs. “Rachel. She betrayed me, fucked one of her co-stars behind my back for months and then dumped me on Valentine’s Day?! I can’t stand it any longer… this life. It’s just too much.” 

“We can get through this.” Santana had reached her and clutched at Quinn. “I love you.”

Quinn smiled weakly at Santana before her fingers slipped out of Santana’s hand and she was falling.

The End


End file.
